A personal cloud is a user's data footprint across a multitude of devices, such as phones tablets, or PCs, and cloud services, such as Dropbox, social networks, Google Drive, SkyDrive, etc. There are many variants of backup solutions, from universal serial bus (USB) drives to cloud storage services. However, these solutions have some drawbacks. For example, regarding cloud storage, each storage service provides a separate app that needs to be installed and set up on each of the devices. If a user deletes a file from a cloud service, the file cannot be recovered unless user has alternate backup elsewhere.